


Yield

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol calls Johnny princess, I don't even know what this is lol so I don't know what to tag, M/M, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, but ig Chanyeol loving his subby princess Johnny sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Chanyeol loves this, loves having Johnny under him; hard, solid muscles flexing every time Chanyeolkisses,bites,licks.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a twitter drabble a while back but decided to post it on here too because the amount of princess Johnny content we've been getting lately is making me feral.
> 
> Please someone write more princess Johnny I BEG 😭🙏

Chanyeol loves this, loves having Johnny under him; hard, solid muscles flexing every time Chanyeol _kisses_ , _bites_ , _licks_.

Johnny isn't small by any means – is almost as tall and big as Chanyeol is – but maybe that's what makes this so hot; having Johnny submit to him so readily.

He may look big and tough but when it comes down to it, Johnny is Chanyeol's pretty princess. Pliant and always eager to please.

"Good?" Chanyeol asks, licks over one of Johnny's nipples, squeezes at his waist when Johnny whimpers, the sound going straight to his cock.

"Y-Yes," Johnny breathes out in english, fists the sheets beneath him when Chanyeol sucks his nipple into his mouth. He arches his back and Chanyeol is forced to push him down again, hold him in place with a bruising grip.

It's dizzying, the way Johnny immediately goes boneless, chest heaving as he struggles to hold still all because Chanyeol wants him to.

Chanyeol grazes Johnny's nipple with his teeth, enjoys the pitiful little whines that spill past his plump lips as he squirms; hips bucking up in search of friction before he remembers himself.

"Sorry," he says, this time in Korean. And when Chanyeol looks up at him Johnny flushes, looks disappointed in himself; full lips pulled down in a pout, eyes a little misty.

Chanyeol gives him a smile, rubs his calloused palms along Johnny's broad waist.

"It's okay," he reassures, leans up for a kiss. Steals a couple more because he can't help himself. "You're doing so good, princess."

Johnny sucks in a sharp breath, looks up at Chanyeol, a little dazed.

"Really?" he asks, voice so soft Chanyeol wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't so close; lips brushing against Johnny's own.

Chanyeol smiles, kisses Johnny again, slow and sweet until Johnny goes lax, until his eyes flutter shut. Until he sighs sweetly into the kiss.

"Really," Chanyeol breathes out against his kiss swollen lips, admires the blush dusting across Johnny's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He admires the dip of his cupid's bow, his long lashes, his dark hair fanning out against Chanyeol's pillows.

"You're perfect," he says, and he means it.

Johnny _is_ perfect under him; hard, solid muscle yielding under Chanyeol's gentle touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a thing for big subby boys. And yes I also have a princess kink (if that's even a thing). Sue me 🙄


End file.
